


Demiromantic Coming Out

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [34]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Demiromantic, Episode: s06e22 The Hole in the Heart, F/M, Getting Together, Post episode 6x22 The Hole in the Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Fandom Aspec Challenge 2018Prompt One: Coming Out





	Demiromantic Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demiromantic Doctor in the Photo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026331) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola). 



> Fandom Aspec Challenge 2018  
> Prompt One: Coming Out

Brennan wakes up, in the morning after Vincent dies, in Booth's arms. She has a headache from all the crying and she still feels so... responsible, for what happened. The universe shouldn't have done this. Broadsky needs to pay. 

During the night, Booth has covered them both up again, so she does feel nice and cozy. It feels slightly odd to be with Booth like this. She's never really wanted this type of thing. That might be her aro-ness coming through.

Booth wakes up with a smile on his face for waking up with her like this. It's a tempered smile, given what happened yesterday, and what has to happen today. But she smiles at him too.

She decides to lean in and kiss him. He responds eagerly. It's very different to their previous kisses. It's not like their kiss during their first case, when Booth already wanted more than she could give. Or the mistletoe kiss brought by Caroline's puckishness. Or the kiss after she had to reject him. Because she didn't feel the same way he did. Not then. But she does now, and that is what she tries to show in her kiss.

But she has to pull away. They can't do this now. Booth looks confused, apprehensive.

"You need to deal with Broadsky today. We need to say goodbye to Vincent. And I have something to tell you. Right now isn't the right time for this. But this. You. What you want? I want it too." 

"You're right. OK. We'll talk tonight. Here?" 

Brennan wonders for a moment. Is this the right place? "Yes." 

***

After Vincent Nigel-Murray's wake, Booth and Brennan say goodbye to everyone while supposedly going their separate ways. Only Angela gives them a knowing smile and Brennan can't help but respond to it. Booth looks confused at their exchange. While they make their way to Booth's car, Brennan explains,

"I told Angela that I climbed into bed with you yesterday." 

Booth laughs, "Did she squeal?" 

"She wanted to yell hallelujah."

Their discussion wanes as they drive to Booth's place. Brennan is deep in thought, trying to figure out how to handle this. She feels the need to explain to him her choices, her feelings, but she's not quite sure he will understand. But if he doesn't, she can't see a future for them.

The bedding is still on the couch and they move them away and sit on it.

"I want to be with you, romantically. I have wanted that for a while. But I didn't always. I want you to know that it wasn't because of you, but because of how I am. I work differently than you."

Booth looks at her confused, "What does that mean? I mean, I get that we're different in some ways, and you deal with things in a very *you* way, but I don't understand how that relates." 

Brennan sighs, hoping her examples will help Booth understand. 

"You are a straight male. You want to be with women romantically and sexually. Angela is bisexual, so she can be with women or men or people of other genders, either romantically or sexually or both. I'm not like either of you." 

Booth has been nodding along until that last sentence and he clearly wants to ask a question before she continues,

"I do experience sexual attraction. It was what fueled me to suggest having sex when I got fired during our first case. What I usually don't experience is romantic attraction. It's why I rejected you. During the first case and... you remember. It's called 'aromanticism'. There is a form of it called 'demiromantic', which means, I only develop romantic attraction after an emotional bond is formed. It can take a long time to develop. I have developed it now. To you. I don't just want sex with you, Booth, I finally want a relationship too. I'm not saying I will do everything the way you're used to, I have a different experience and view of romance than you but... I want to try with you."

Brennan ended up talking so long she gets up to get something to drink. She really wanted to get everything out before Booth could interrupt her. She certainly managed to do that. Through it all, Booth had his thinking face on and Brennan has no idea how to read it.

Booth follows her in the kitchen and waits for her to be finished with her drink and for her to look at him again. 

"That was a lot, Bones. I won't pretend that I totally got all that, or that I can quite understand your situation. But I want to be *with* you. I... You know I love you. The way you are. If a part of you is, what, aromatic--" 

"Aromantic. Although I do also smell nice." 

"You do. So, you're aromantic. We can deal with that." 

That is exactly what Brennan wanted to hear. She kisses Booth like she's never kissed anyone before. Booth returns the kiss and soon their clothes are off. They can deal with whatever issues as they come. Right now, they both just want to connect.


End file.
